Friendship
by themadmuggle12
Summary: A short modern AU Arya and Gendry that takes place while the two are in High School.


Arya was supposed to meet her teacher right after school. Mrs. Schmed had been adamant that Arya come to see her, much to her discontent. She had warned her multiple times of her failing grades and had threatened to report it to her parents, if she continued to miss class. Arya knew that she couldn't afford to let her parents know about her irregular attendance. So, it was with extreme reluctance that Arya trudged over to the art room to face Mrs. Schmed.

After her last class, Arya decided to go out for a smoke before her meeting. By the time she came back into the building, the hallways were empty. She was always amazed at how quickly students evacuated the premises after school was finished. She made her way to the art room slowly, kicking a deflated juice box down the hall with her. She didn't bother knocking on the classroom door, she merely pushed it open, and scanned the empty room for her teacher. The only person in sight was a hunched figure, leaning over a workbench with his back to her.

"Hey. Have you seen Mrs. Schmed?" Arya called to him, making her way over. He turned quickly, startled. Arya was instantly struck by his height and broadness. His suspicious blue eyes scanned her from under the hood of his grey jacket.

"Yeah." He answered after a moment. "She left." Arya rolled her eyes dramatically and moaned.

"Seriously?" She sighed angrily. The boy nodded. "Aw fuck. I was supposed to talk to her."

He turned back to the workbench and picked up a thick metal tool.

"'Bout what?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Uh, I think I'm failing this course." Arya scratched an itch on the back of her neck.

"Sucks." He answered. Arya snorted back.

"Yeah. It's shitty." She pulled up a stool and sat down.

"I like your shirt." The boy muttered, his back still to her. Arya looked down. She was wearing one of Robb's old faded T-shirts with The Rolling Stones logo. It hung off her tiny body like a sack.

"Thanks." She answered. "I'm Arya."

"Gendry." He grunted.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Arya asked. "School's over." Gendry laughed.

"I know that." He said. "I just like to work in here."

"Why?" Arya wondered aloud. "How could you want to spend any more time in this building than you already do?"

Gendry shrugged.

"I dunno. I think it's allright."

"You must be stupid." She scoffed. "It's a goddamn prison in here."

Gendry shrugged again. Arya stood up to come over to his side. Curious, she stood on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder at what he was making. She gasped.

"Oh wow. That's incredible." He had sculpted a miniature bull from some sort of brittle and shiny metal, its body poised for attack. "How the hell did you do that?" She whispered in awe.

"It's bronze. I make a plaster mold and fill it with the melted metal." He answered melodramatically, as though the piece was nothing to be proud of.

"Can I pay you to do my art projects?" Arya spluttered. Gendry laughed. "Seriously though, you could sell that." Gendry shook his head.

"I wouldn't sell it." He replied without hesitation.

"Why not?" Arya raised her eyebrows.

"It's not for sale." He answered. Arya waited for a better explanation, but none followed.

"What about you?" Gendry asked after a few minutes. "If school is so awful, why are you still here?" Arya chewed her lip. In all honesty, she wasn't sure why she was still here, chatting with Gendry. "Don't you have somewhere to go?" He didn't sound annoyed, merely curious. But Arya shook her head slowly.

"Not really." She whispered back.

"Come on? No friends you have to meet up with?"

"No. People don't like me much." She answered honestly. She wasn't sure why, but she felt that she could trust Gendry. She felt comfortable with him, even though they had been chatting for less than half an hour. Gendry turned around now, meeting her eyes. He gave her a sad little smile. Arya sighed and chewed on her fingernail awkwardly.

"You can stay here if you want." Gendry said. "I'll be here." Arya looked down at her shoes. Her black Doc Martens made her feet look comically large, and her legs like skinny white noodles. She considered it for a moment, but then shook her head. It was already getting late, and her parents would be curious if she was out any later.

"No, I should go." She stood up and picked up her back, swinging it over her shoulder. "Thanks for talking to me." She smiled timidly.

"No problem." Gendry answered. "See you around Arya."


End file.
